You're My Adrenaline Rush
by theregoeseverything
Summary: A Few Hogwarts Aus with our favorite couples from The 100
1. Chapter 1

The feel of the cool, damp soil felt amazing under Murphy's paws. The wind that whipped through his black fur was nothing compared the adrenaline rush of chasing after Bellamy into the forbidden forest under the moonlight. His bright blue eyes were wide with energy as he leaped and bounded to keep up with Bellamy's long strides. Transforming into his animagus felt like freedom. Though maybe not as impressive as Bellamy's transformation into a grey wolf, Murphy's black dog form was still a rush. He felt more at home here than cooped up in the castle.

Murphy picked up Bellamy's signal and caught the scent of the buck he had been tracking. His tongue fell from his opened jaws and picked up his pace, catching up with Bellamy. Their eyes smiled at one another as they chased the buck on until the late hours of the night. After their hunt, they retired to the base of a tree where they curled up with one another and fell asleep.

The next morning, Murphy fluttered his human eyes open to the glittering light that filtered through the trees of the forest. He looked up at Bellamy, who he was nestled against. His skin was warm but the two were incredibly dirty, covered in mud and quite possibly the blood of their prey from last night.

Murphy stared at Bellamy as he continued to sleep. His face was so calm. So beautiful. Murphy reached up and brushed a dark lock of hair from Bellamy's face and the calmness stirred. Bellamy's eyes rolled under the lids as he stretched.

"Morning," Murphy whispered to him, smiling.

"Morning," Bellamy smiled back as his eyes opened, rather groggy.

"How'd you sleep?" Murphy rested his head on Bellamy's bare, muscular chest.

"Fine," Bellamy stretched again, "But we gotta get back."

Murphy frowned at this statement, lifting his head. His eyes quickly looked Bellamy up and down, drinking in his naked body.

Bellamy turned on his side and put a heavy hand on Murphy's hip, leaning in to kiss him. Murphy was caught off guard for only a moment and finally sank into the kiss, pushing his hand up Bellamy's chest, running up his neck and tangling his fingers into his curly hair. Bellamy pulled back slowly and stared at him longingly.

"Come on, before you convince me to cut class…again," Bellamy smirked at him, teasing.

"Jerk," Murphy mumbled, watching Bellamy stand up. He followed him back to the edge of the forest and observed the cloudy sky that hung over Hogwarts.

"If we get caught going in this early, we'll get in trouble," Bellamy stated, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Then let's not get caught," Murphy smiled slyly at him as he started for the castle. The two transformed and ran back up to the castle, nipping at each other's ankles playfully as they made their way across the grounds. They both entered a tunnel that led under the castle and made their way up through the pipes, water splashing under their paws. They reached the end of a tunnel and transformed back into their naked, human bodies, sliding the wall to the side, peeking out into the corridor from behind a portrait of the castle to see if anyone was present. Nothing.

"Get back to your common room and don't get caught," Bellamy warned him.

"Sure thing," Murphy kissed Bellamy one last time before running off down the hall as a black dog. His claws clicked against the stone floors and Bellamy watched him as he turned the corner before turning back into a wolf and running off to his own common room.


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke, Lexa, Bellamy and Murphy stared up at the wall covered in framed proclamations set by Professor Umbridge. Their heads leaned back as they all looked up. Another had been posted that stated, "All boys and girls are to maintain a distance of at least 7 inches from one another."

"Who died and made her Heda?" Lexa blurted, agitated.

"Well that's a challenge if I've ever seen one," Murphy commented.

"For once, Murphy, you and I are on the same page," Clarke turned, smiling at him.

"You thinking what I'm thinking, princess?" Murphy returned her smile as he turned to her.

The group exchanged glances at one another, coming to a telepathic, mutual agreement.

The four of them headed off down the hallway to their classes. Clarke held onto Lexa's hand and Umbridge came up behind them, tapping their conjoined hands with the tip of her wand.

"Not allowed!" Umbridge chirped. Lexa turned to look at her incredulously. Umbridge ignored her expression and continued down the hall. Clarke made a face at Umbridge while her back was turned.

A little ways down the hall, Bellamy was leaning against the wall, Murphy pressed against him flirtatiously, kissing his neck. With the flick of her wand, Umbridge sent Murphy sliding across the floor to the other side of the hall. Clarke and Lexa caught up with Bellamy and Murphy.

"Looks like we're going to need to step up our game," Bellamy stated as he watched Umbridge continue down the hallway.

"What do you propose?" Lexa asked.

"Something she won't be able to break up," Bellamy suggested.

"I like the sound of that," Murphy looked at Bellamy devilishly.

"I'll check out the library and have something ready before Umbridge's class today," Clarke stated.

That afternoon, Gryffindors and Slytherins met up for Umbridge's Defense against the Dark Arts class and Clarke met Lexa, Bellamy and Murphy just outside.

"I found a lip locking curse," Clarke whispered to them, showing them the spell in one of the books.

"This is perfect!" Bellamy smiled at her.

"We'll try it on Murphy and Bellamy first to see if it works. If it works, Clarke and I will use it right after class – just to kick Umbridge while she's down," Lexa suggested.

"Okay, let's go," Clarke stated as the bell rang for class.

Everyone took their seats. Umbridge had not quite come out of her office yet and Bellamy and Murphy took the opportunity to immediately start making out. Clarke mumbled the spell under her breath, directing her wand at Murphy and Bellamy. Their lips sealed together, just enough to let them continue making out. Umbridge entered the room and immediately caught sight of the two.

"Enough!" she snapped, waving her wand at them – but they didn't budge.

"It worked!" Clarke turned to Lexa, beaming.

"What do you think you're doing?" Umbridge barked at them, "Stop this intolerable act by proclamation no. 72, no student shall be closer to another less than 7 inches!"

Clarke then whispered the counter curse to release their lips.

"I'm sorry, professor, but last I checked, the proclamation states boys and girls cannot be within a distance of 7 inches from each other…There was nothing about boys and boys," Murphy retorted.

"Or girls with girls!" Lexa piped up.

Umbridge looked at all of them in utter disbelief, unsure of what to make of the situation.

"We'll see about that!" Umbridge huffed, "All of you have detention!"

"You can't issue a detention unless they've broken the rules!" another student butted into the conversation.

"They didn't break any rules!"

"You can't do that! It's not fair!"

"Everyone that has spoken out about this has a detention – for disrespecting a professor!" Umbridge snapped. She made to wipe her nose and Clarke quickly acted, casting the lip locking curse on Umbridge herself – gluing her lips to her wrist. Umbridge muffled a scream and staggered about the classroom.

"That's more like it!" Clarke smiled evilly.

Umbridge made her way out of the class quickly from embarrassment. The students cheered and Lexa leaned over her desk to give Clarke a quick kiss.

"You're an evil genius, Clarke."


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke looked about the great hall in search for Lexa's face among the students…but she was missing. Surely she wouldn't miss lunch? She turned back to her food and sipped at her goblet, hunched over in defeat. A great horned owl swooped from the ceiling and landed on the table by Clarke's plate, startling her. The massive bird had a small note attached to its leg. Clarke untied it and the owl took off, leaving behind a few feathers that littered the table. Clarke unrolled the parchment and read, " _Meet me in the Room of Requirement before next class. Keep an open mind…and don't be mad. –Lexa_."

Clarke smiled at the note, admiring Lexa's scratchy handwriting – almost too illegible to read. She rolled the note back up and carefully placed it in her bag, throwing it over her shoulder as she stood up from the bench. She made her way out, into the hallway and became slightly anxious…Why would she get mad in the first place? Why keep an open mind? Clarke rolled over the possibilities in her head, only making her more and more nervous as she made her way to the room of requirement.

She approached the wall where the door appeared before her. She opened it to find herself in what seemed to be an aviary. Trees were propped up all across the room and made it difficult for Clarke to see more than five feet in front of her. Her heart pounded as she weaved through the trees.

"Lexa?" Clarke called out.

A beautiful hawk with golden brown feathers that shimmered in the filtered light glided down from a branch and transformed into Lexa, who landed before Clarke – who was struck in awe. Lexa's expression was fearful, unsure of Clarke's reaction. Clarke's eyes widened and a grin grew upon her face.

"Clarke, I-"

"You're an animagus!"

"I am. I didn't want to scare you-"

"You are magnificent!" Clarke beamed at her with pride.

Lexa's fear melted as she smiled shyly at Clarke.

"Really?"

"You looked-"

Before Clarke could get in another word, Lexa took up her face in her hands and pressed her lips to Clarke's – overwhelmed with joy and relief. Clarke reached her arms around Lexa's waist and pulled her closer.

"I love you," Lexa whispered to her, putting her forehead to Clarke's. The two smiled brightly at one another and leaned in for more passionate kisses.


	4. Chapter 4

"Come with me, I have to show you something," Murphy whispered into Bellamy's ear, taking up his hand in his own. Bellamy was taken quite by surprise as he was suddenly dragged down the corridors. He had been looking for Murphy all day and now was his chance to tell him.

"Murphy, I-"

"Just wait! If people catch us, we'll get in trouble, dumbass," Murphy shushed him.

"Never stopped you before," Bellamy mumbled, thinking back to the time when they cut class to make out in the open hallways of the castle.

Murphy turned a corner toward the girl's bathroom that was out of order and looked about the darkening hallways for any bystanders that would catch them.

"Seriously Murphy-"

Murphy turned to shush him once more and opened the door of the bathroom. The two entered silently and looked about. A quiet sob came from one of the bathroom stalls, but stopped once the boys walked in.

"Murphy, we shouldn't be in here," Bellamy whispered, "We're going to get in trouble."

"Who's there?" a young girl's voice came from the same stall, sounding irritated. A ghostly head popped up over the top of the stall wall.

Murphy rushed over to the bathroom sinks and seemed to be searching for something.

"You!" the little girl snarled, levitating up into the light of the window. The sunlight cast right through her transparent body.

"Charlotte, please! Don't get us in trouble!" Murphy whispered irritably.

"You _are_ in trouble! You shouldn't be in here!" Charlotte squeaked, floating down to them.

Murphy turned his attention back to the sinks and began to speak in a language Bellamy had never heard before. The sinks began to separate, revealing a tunnel that went down in the ground below. Charlotte wailed in fear of the sight and retreated back to her bathroom stall with a splash into the toilet.

"Murphy, what the hell is going on?!" Bellamy looked at him with surprised eyes.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Murphy smirked at him.

"What is this?" Bellamy asked, utterly confused.

"Come on, I'll show you," Murphy stated, pulling at Bellamy's hand.

"Are we seriously going to jump down there?" Bellamy asked.

"What, are you _scared_?" Murphy teased him. He kissed him quick before jumping down, into the tunnel.

"Murphy!" Bellamy shouted. Without hesitation, Bellamy jumped down after him, the smell of sewage and rotting animals filling his nose on the way down. He landed in a pile of small animal bones and brushed himself off as he regained his footing. Murphy had already started his way into the tunnel across from him, waving a hand for him to catch up.

Bellamy made his way forward and finally caught up with Murphy.

"This isn't safe. We shouldn't be down here," Bellamy suggested.

"It's fine. Trust me," Murphy reassured him as they approached a large, circular door with snakes on it, "I found out that I can talk to snakes."

Murphy turned towards the door and spoke in the strange language once more, slowly unlocking the snakes to open the door.

"Wait…what?" Bellamy was taken aback.

"It's called parseltongue. I looked it up. Pretty neat, huh?" Murphy turned to look at Bellamy, attempting to show off, but Bellamy looked less than impressed and more concerned.

"But…that giant snake…" Bellamy started hesitantly.

"It's called a Basilisk, Bell, and it led me here, to the Chamber of Secrets," Murphy replied. The door opened and revealed the chamber. Giant snake head statues lined the hall, bearing their threatening fangs. They led up to the Basilisk that lay limply on the floor, blood pouring from wounds. Its eyes were closed, too weak to open them.

Murphy turned and saw the seen in anguish. He ran to it in a panic and reached the creature. It was still alive, but barely.

"Murphy…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Bellamy began to tear up.

" _You_ did this?" Murphy turned on Bellamy, shouting.

"I thought it was after you! I thought it was going to _kill_ you!" Bellamy tried to defend himself.

Murphy took out his wand, but could not bring himself to point it at Bellamy.

"It knew I could communicate with it. It was trying to seek me out!" Murphy began to cry, "It was going to answer all my questions about what's happening to me!"

"Murphy, I'm sorry. I didn't know. I was just trying to protect you," Bellamy attempted to cool down the situation, but it only seemed to anger Murphy more.

"How will I ever know what I am, now? What kind of a _monster_ am I?" Murphy's screams echoed through the tunnels, leaving an eerie reverberation that hung about them. He held up his wand and pointed it at Bellamy. Bellamy raised his hands in surrender, eyes filled with sorrow.

"Murphy, please-"

"SHUT UP!" Murphy's words sliced the air around them.

Silence suddenly overtook them as the basilisk took its last breath. Murphy turned to it and put a shaking hand upon its thick skin. Tears poured down his face.

"How'd you do it?" Murphy asked through sobs.

"The sword of Godric Gryffindor," Bellamy replied.

"Where the HELL did you get the sword of Godric Gryffindor!?" Murphy snapped back around at him, raising his wand on him once more.

"I've always had it. I don't know why. I thought this was the reason for me having it," Bellamy confessed.

"You just thought," Murphy mocked him, flinging his hands up in the air in exasperation.

"I didn't know."

"He didn't _know_."

"Stop it!" Bellamy shouted at him, lowering his hands as he was fed up with the argument.

He stormed over toward Murphy, ignoring the wand that threatened him in his direction. He pushed Murphy so his back was against the basilisk.

"Arguing is NOT going to bring your snake back to life, Murphy. You want answers? I owe you answers, then. Let's get the hell out of here and I will help you find your goddamn answers," Bellamy growled at him. He finally backed off and began to walk back out of the tunnel.

Sheepishly, Murphy pulled himself off the basilisk and wiped the tears from his face, following behind Bellamy. Bellamy suddenly turned to face him once more.

"And for god's sakes, Murphy," Bellamy looked at him sympathetically, "You're not a monster."

A smile crept its way into Murphy's expression as the two continued back up the tunnels to the castle in silence.


End file.
